Saving Art
by justanoutlaw
Summary: Drizella can't do much to save Lily from this curse, but she can do something about saving her passions.


**Prompted by anonymous on Tumblr: Could I request a RainyStar Hyperion Heights prompt?**

The smell of paints, they always reminded Drizella of coffee grinds for some reason. As she looked around the studio, she took in the mess that she would've never been allowed to make in her own home or even in the penthouse apartment she lived in on her own. Victoria was always around somehow, always lurking, always judging.

If anyone ever said that Drizella didn't suffer somehow under this curse, they'd be wrong.

Lily Page stood at the canvas, going over the pencil sketch carefully. Not Lily, Luna. Luna. Drizella had to remind herself of that. Even though she had the same dark brown hair and piercing green eyes, she wasn't Lily. This wasn't the woman that wore leather and spoke about the darkness that once harbored her soul. This was Luna Hargrove, a painter, who lived with her mother after losing her paint gallery due to Victoria's gentrification of Hyperion Heights. She wore overalls splattered with light paints and her hair was pulled back in a bun. The only thing that remained the same was that crescent moon necklace around her neck.

Drizella had met Lily way back before the curse was set. When Maleficent and Regina came to help Henry fight Tremaine, Lily had come along. Drizella had watched her from afar, admiring her fight skills. She could transform into a dragon and had the magic that came along with it. During her session with Regina, Drizella had learned that Lily had been stuffed with darkness, but overcame it with time. It had been told as a confidence booster, as if to say that she could do it too. Drizella had only been tricking Regina at the time, but God, there were others she wished she was right.

There was no way that Lily or Luna was ever going to love her. Not the way she was. It was too late to go back and it wasn't as if she could give up the curse. All she could do, was make her life as easy as possible.

Drizella cleared her throat and Luna startled, her round glasses nearly falling off her nose in the process. She pushed them back on her face as she turned around to face her.

"Ivy." She bit her lip, twiddling with her thumbs. God, had she become a shrinking violet under this curse. "How can I help you?"

Drizella ignored her at first, stepping forward to view the sketch. It was a unique view of yin and yang, the sun and moon kissing surrounded by stars smiling. "Pretty," she whispered."

Luna shrugged. "I mostly do it for pleasure now. Your mother drove me out of my studio."

"I heard." Drizella ran her fingers over the brushes. "So, you paint up here now?"

"Used to be my mom's home gym. She sold her elliptical so I could set up here."

"Well isn't that sweet of her." She did her best to hide the bitterness of her voice. Of course, even cursed, Maleficent had to be mother of the year.

"Listen, I don't want to be rude…"

Of course not. Back in the Enchanted Forest, Lily would be threatening to burn her to a crisp. Luna, on the other hand, was so freaking polite it drove Drizella crazy. She turned back to face her.

"I'm giving you back your studio."

Luna tilted her head. "But I can't…"

"You can afford it. Trust me."

"I'm so confused. Your mom said she was going to put something else there."

"My mother doesn't know everything. I took care of it." Drizella held out the keys. "Same rent as before, if you can manage to swing that."

The tear pooled up in Luna's eyes and she lunged forward, throwing her arms around her. Drizella stood in place for a minute, the affection a rare treat for her. She couldn't remember the last time she had been hugged and maybe part of that was her own fault. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around Luna and allowed herself to enjoy it for a moment, before slowly patting her back.

"Thank you!" Luna exclaimed, pulling away, the tears falling. "Seriously, thank you!"

Drizella nodded. "Just, don't screw it up."

"I won't, I promise." She wiped furiously at her eyes. "Hey, I have some wine somewhere. Why don't we open a bottle, knock a few back?"

Drizella knew she should walk away. In reality, Lily wouldn't want to spend any time with her. If the curse were to break tomorrow, she'd kill her for what she did to her step-brother.

And yet, Drizella found herself smiling and saying, "Okay."


End file.
